Death or Love?
by BlackIcyRoses
Summary: The gang is in highschool and in a band.Something unexpected happens during their competition but what? Who is that Anna bump in to? my 1st ficcie! PLZ NO FLAMES! R and R! CHAPTER 7 UP! YohxAnna
1. Meet The People

**A/N:HEY SORRY! DA SUMMARY SUCKS! IM HORRIBLE AT SUMMARYS!...so please read and review! im working on the other chapters! but this is my 1st fic! so please be nice to me! i worked on on this fics!The more reviews the faster update so please review!**

**NOW THE STORY STARTS!**

**Death or Love?**

**Summary: You will get 2 meet the people of the school. What harm? Why is it going to harm Anna? What's going to happen?**

**Chapter One: Meet The Gang**

* * *

"_Why did the girl say that she loves him? I don't see how people can love someone so dearly ……………but next thing u know Bam they are gone ……………just like that……… sigh Love. Death or Love? Death for me. I rather die then be in love with somebody………again. Love. Pfft….love doesn't exist."_

"Miss Kyouyama!" yelled Saitoh, the swordsman teacher. "Miss Kyouyama the bell had rung……get out and go to lunch!"

Anna Kyouyama a 17 year old senior student. Anna is known for the prettiest, coolest, COLDEST person in the whole entire school. No one really knows why she is so cold, no one, not even her best friends. Anna is known for the prettiest because Anna has dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She wears a red bandanna. Anna is in a band along with her best friends. They are the Playa 6. Anna is the lead singer of the girls, she also plays the guitar.

Yoh is the guy lead singer. He plays the guitar along with Anna. Yoh has short, shoulder length brown hair with orange head phones on his head. Which the head phones tuck behind his ears. He is a very carefree, outgoing guy, which is why most girls fall for him when they first lay eyes on him. The sad thing is that he only loves one person.

Lyserg plays the bass. He has green hair with a loving and gentle personality. Lyserg somewhat like Yoh, but somewhat so different from Yoh. Unlike Yoh he is a very shy when it comes to making a friend or talking to a cute girl. Yoh and Lyserg are the cutest guys in school. Girls would fall for Lyserg when they first lay eyes on him. The girls tend to like both Yoh and Lyserg.

Pirika plays the bass with Lyserg. She has light blue hair that reached her mid-back. She is very harsh like Anna, but a little nicer. She likes to shop and give makeovers to Anna like every other girl.

Horo Horo is their drummer and is Pirika's older, protective brother. He, like his sister, has light blue hair that is spiked up. He is very annoying to everyone even to his girlfriend. He also needs to go to the bathroom constantly. Anna gets very annoyed with Horo Horo, which causes him to have a red hand print on his face at least once a day.

Tamao plays the keyboard for the band. She has pink hair that is shorter then Yoh's, but about shoulder length. She is Horo Horo's girlfriend. She is a very caring, sweet, incocent girl.

Last but not least, Manta. Manta on the other hand does not pay an instrument. Nor does he sing. He is their manager. Yes, he is the manager important as any other member of the band. A very short person, who is the wisest person in the whole group. Yet he has another important part……………being Yoh's best friend.

Anna was walking to lunch until someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Yoh."

Yoh fell down anime style.

"How did you know!"

"I have my ways."

"Ok…………..um……ready for lunch?"

"Yeah………..let's go"

'_Wow Anna looks pretty today. sigh I will never get a chance to tell her I love her. I love her so much, but does she love me? sigh I truly do love Anna, but she deserves a better guy than me."_

"Yoh!" Anna screamed into Yoh's ear and looked at him like he was on crack. This snapped Yoh back to reality. Yoh saw a figure running and waving towards Anna, while Anna waved back. This made Yoh burn with jealousy.

"Anna!" yelled a certain greened haired guy.

"Hi Lyserg" said Anna witch made Yoh burn with more jealousy. Anna, Yoh, and Lyserg got their food and headed to their usual table with their friends. Yet Anna is going to hear good news that could cause Anna some harm.

* * *

**HEY SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! so who do you think i should put together? Lyserg and Anna? or Yoh and Anna? hahahahahah! soooo...hope you guys liked it! please review! i will update after 5 reviews! thank you so much!**

**BlackIcyRoses**


	2. Good News! Or is it?

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: You guys meet her friends and got a description about them! Also the group has good news that could cause Anna harm.**

**Summary: The group has good news! The girls get a total make over! And Anna bumps into somebody from the past! Read and find out wants going to happen!**

**Chapter Two: Good news! Or is it?**

* * *

"Hey Anna, Yoh, Lyserg!" Tamao.

"Hey ya'll" Yoh said smiling with his usual carefree grin.

Anna and Lyserg waved. Lyserg sat next to Anna while Yoh sat on the other side of Anna. Tamao sat next to Horo Horo while Manta sat in front of Yoh, who sat Horo Horo and Pirika sat next to Tamao.

"Guess what?" said Horo Horo.

"Hm…" Anna looked up to Horo Horo.

"You have to go pee!" Yoh said with confindence.

Horo Horo fell down Anime style.

"NO! WE GOT INTO THE HUSE OF MUSIC!" Horo Horo jumped into the air with stars in his eyes while Pirika and Tamao smiled broadly. This took time to sink into Yoh and Lyserg's head. Suddenly Yoh and Lyserg jumped out of their seats and st arted dancing. Anna looked calmed, she didn't smile. Even though this was her dream.

"Our competition is on Friday at 7:30 to 9:30 what song are we going to play?" asked Pirika. " It's your choice, Anna, you're the lead singer."

"Um…..what about Don't Tell Me?" Anna replied.

" That's awesome!" the group yelled.

"Is that ok with you Manta?" Anna asked Manta causing everyone's attention to turn on Manta.

"Yeah…………..That's cool! I love that song! Anna has that voice to sing it too!" Manta said proudly, looking at Anna.

* * *

The group was at Anna's House getting ready for their big day. Anna's parent left for vacation. That means Anna has the whole house all to herself. Tamao and Pirika went to Anna's room while the guys went to the guest room to get ready and change.

Anna, Pirika, and Tamao started to put on their make up. Tamao had light blush on, pink eye shadow, with some pink lipstick. Pirika had white eye shadow and clear glittery lip-gloss. Anna on the other hand was the most beautiful of all. She had blue eye shadow with a little dab of blush and to touch it off, she had shimmering lip shine. After they put on their make up, they went to get their dresses out of Anna's closet. Tamao wore a black halter knee high dress. Pirika had a black tank top with a pair off denim Capri pants. Finally, Anna had a tube top that says "Playa 6" and wore a black mini skirt. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"So Anna who are you going to choose?" asked Tamao smiling.

Anna turned to Pirika and Tamao. Anna had a blank expression on her face.

" Um……… what do u mean?"

"Come on! You know!"

"Huh? I don't know."

"Oh-my-gosh! You're so clueless."

Anna had a sweat drop.

"Heh…..well Lyserg and Yoh or course!" Pirika smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh huh………..what bout them?" Anna being clueless, doesn't know that Yoh and Lyserg drool all over her. They drool so much that they could go swimming in their own drool.

"OH! Forget it! We'll tell you later!" yell Tamao. " But right now we have to get our shoes and get going"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…………….ok"

Finally getting their shoes. Tamao put on a pair of back strapped heels. While Pirika out on a black and white converses and Anna with knee high boots that had heels. Anna, Pirika and Tamao went to get the boys, but found them in the living room waiting for them. Anna went back up to get the purses on her bed that they had forgotten about. Anna finally got the purses only to find Yoh, Lyserg, Horo Horo and surprisingly Manta was drooling. Anna had veins pooping out of her head. Anna slapped each guy across his face. Now only to find the boys on the floor crying.

_'Well the slap was better than having those stupid idiots drooling all over MY ANNA! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!' Yoh thought._

"Hello, we're Playa 6" Anna said to the person that were checking people in. She pointed to the room with a star on it and that said "Playa 6"

" I'm going to look around" Anna puts down her purse on the table and headed to the door. " Anybody want to come with me?"

"Nah………..but I got to go to the bathroom" Horo Horo tried to find the bathroom. "Found it!"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and turned the door knob and left. Anna looked around and saw a guy that looked awfully familiar.

"No….not him….it cant be….impossible" Anna murmured.

The guy turned only to find Anna staring at him. He smiled, not a sweet smile, somehow it was a deadly smile. He started walking to Anna. Anna snapped when she saw him walking towards her and clenched her fist.

" What the hell do you want and what the hell are you doing here?" Anna said in a never heard icy cold voice. She clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"Well nice to hear your beautiful voice after so long. Anna might I say you look absolutely gorgeous" said the guy.

* * *

**lol is it to much of a cliffhanger? im sorry that i havent updated for sooooooooooooooo long! i didnt get enough posts as i wanted and im pretty upset but then i relized that all the reviewers said update and i hate putting ppl down so i am! **

**Luv,**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**Reviews:**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: HEY! I DID UPDATE! THANK YOU! U WERE MY 1ST REVIEWER! THANK YOU!**

**Lydia12345: Yoh and Anna fan are we? lolol u just have to wait till i update a lil more! im waiting for like 3 reivews and im updating! thank you for the review!**

**devilicious-jo: aw thank you! i feel much better thank you!**


	3. Competition is on!

**Disclaimer:I DONT OWN SHAMAN KING! (sniff sniff)**

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: Anna goes to the house of music! Horo Horo needed to go to the bathroom. The girls got a total make over! And bumped into somebody, but who?**

**Summary: Anna meets her ex-boyfriend! Now you get to hear what happened to Anna!**

**Chapter Three: Competition is on!**

* * *

"Don't ever say anything like that" Anna turned around and took one step then turned around and punched the guy, right in the jaw. He didn't even flinch. Anna gasped.

_'He has gotten stronger not even my punch didnt fade him'_

"Aw……Anna, sweetie, you got stronger last time I saw you, but so did I! And I'm here to win this competition!"

"Your nothing compared to us, Akira, my team will win in battle and in spotlight."

"You remember my name. I'm so happy!" said Akira with a smiling face, then all of sudden his face turned serious. "We will win, you'll be at my feet after we win this contest and you and your band will be left in the dust…for good."

Anna and Akira walk away to their rooms. Anna returned to her room.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"I bumped into my ex-boyfriend…"

Everyone turned to look at Anna. Anna went to the couch to sit down. When she sat down everyone rushed to her side.

"Tell us what happened between you guys." Lyserg said in a soft voice, holding her hand. Yoh noticed this and got jealous so he put a hand on Anna's shoulder and lap.

"Ok….I will." Anna sighed. "It started all when I fell in love with him and he pretended to love me, but all he wanted was my body…" Anna was on the verge of crying, but held back because she didn't want to cry in front of the gang and she didn't want to ruin her make up. She continued. "So anyway so one night he called me over to his house and when I finally got there his mom invited me in and I went to his room. Then…then…he pushed me on the bed and started kissing me and trying to take my pants off and….and….and…"

"It's ok, Anna we know the rest, but did anything happen after that?" Lyserg said seriously, but softly.

"Well…after that I went home and cry then told my old gang, then his gang fought my gang and then I beat him up and I thought he was dead. Now I want to win this contest and kill him, but for good this time. Will you guys help me?"

The group remained silent and Yoh couldn't take it anymore of the silence, so Yoh broke the silence.

"Hell yea we will help!………….and we will win!" Yoh threw his fist into the air. Anna hugged Yoh. Lyserg got jealous and joined the hug. Yoh was stiff but relaxed after a while and hugged back, everyone decided to join.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem." The group said in unison.

"Um…guys…do you mind Yoh and I are squished and MY MAKE UP!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry!" Tamao and Pirika ran to the mirror to check their make up.

"So…Anna what's his name and what's his bands name?" Manta looked at his clipboard.

"I'm not sure 'bout his bands name, but his name his Akira." Anna said confusingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was going to find out what his band's name is right now! Let me see…..hmm…" Manta scanned through his papers. "Found it!" Manta had stars in his eyes. "His bands name is…Death's" Manta shivered at the sound of the name.

"Well….let's go and watch the show, if we have time to. Horo Horo did you go to the bathroom? Are we last?" Anna stood up dusting her skirt off.

Horo Horo nodded and Manta nodded also. The guys walked behind the girls. The girls were talking about Lyserg and Yoh, while the guys were talking about a surprise.

"Tomorrow's Anna birthday" Yoh and Lyserg said at the same time.

"Let's throw her a surprise party!" Lyserg had thought of everything since last month.

'_Anna would love it_!' Lyserg thought smiling.

"Wow! Good idea and all of us can buy her a piece of jewelry, for example I can buy her a necklace and Lyserg and buy a ring and so on! Pirika and Tamao can keep her busy!" Yoh said proudly.

"Look guys! We're here! Find some seats!" Anna turned around to face the boys.

"Look up there!" Horo Horo pointed to the balcony, just right amount of seats. The gang walked up to the balcony. Manta sat next to Yoh, who sat next to Anna, who sat next to Lyserg. Horo Horo, Pirika, and Tamao sat behind them.

The announcer came on.

"Next up….is the Death's!"

Anna's eyes widened when they started to play.

'_Wow! He's not half bad, but we will win! I have complete faith in my band! They're the best!_' Anna thought. Anna was shaking with fury. They finished the first song then started the next song.

"Come on let's go, we got to get going! We don't want to be late," Manta said sitting on his knees to see.

"Yeah….Let's get going!" Yoh said hugging Anna, still shaking with fury. The group started to run back and get ready. The announcer came back on.

"Now wasn't that a good performance! Now welcoming PLAYA 6!"

Akira and is gang passed Anna and Anna gave them a death glare.

Anna and the gang walked on stage. Anna had on a headset so that she could dance and play the guitar.

"HELLO! Right now Playa 6, that's us, we will now introduce ourselves!" Anna smiled. "I'm Anna the lead singer and guitarist!"

"Hey ya'll Yoh here, plays guitar and runner up singer!"

"Lysberg, nice to meet you! I play the bass!"

"Hello there I'm Pirika! The bass queen!"

"Yo! Horo Horo! Plays drums!"

"Hiya I'm Tamao and I'm the keyboarder!"

Anna looked around and saw Akira, in the crowd smirking at her.

"This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Akira! This song is just for you Akira! The song is called Don't Tell Me" Anna smirked at Akira before she opened her mouth to sing.

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to all my reviewers! the very little but i like my fics so i hope i get more reviewers! even though i have not many reviewers i am happy for the ones who put me on thier Author Aert list! R&R PLZ!**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**animeaddict99- thank you so much! hope you liked this chapter! **

**Pearl Sisters- hope you like this chapter but i can say that the 4th chapter is even better Like Akira?**

**Asakihe- HEY! THANKS MUCH! GLAD YOU LIKED IT! i like your fic too **

**Soul of the Xcalibar-aww thank you so much! uhh...its not Hao...its Akira...andthank you for reviewing the review was so encouraging! but good guess that it was Hao but i can tell you Hao is coming later on in the chapters!**


	4. The Winner and The Plan

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: Anna in love! Who ever knew! So…Anna is going 2 sing a song made just for Akira….**

**Summary: Anna sang to Akira…Don't tell me….how does Akira feel about this?…and who will win? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN SHAMAN KING!**

**Chapter Four: The Winner and The Plan**_

* * *

' Hope you like this song Akira, sweetie, cause after this little song…. I'm coming after you..'_

**You held my hand and walked me home I know  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away **

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

**  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way**

**This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away **

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

Anna was done singing. She smiled at the audience. The audience, however, sat there quiet.

_'Oh no…this isn't good….' _Anna thought

Then suddenly a guy stood up and clapped, soon everyone joined in and clapped. Guys and girls whistling and shouting "Playa 6"! It was noticeable that Playa 6 had won.

Anna saw Akira with an angry face and stormed off to his dressing room and shut the door with a loud bang. While he was storming off Anna saw him murmur some thing, only that she couldn't make out.

"Now wasn't that a great performance!" the announcer said smiling at Anna and the gang.

In Playa 6's Dressing room

" I got to go to bathroom…NOW!" Horo Horo ran to the bathroom. Every one had a sweatdrop.

" You guys didn't do well………YOU GUYS DID GREAT!" Manta yelled cheerfully.

" We should celebrate!" Yoh all of a sudden had a party hat and confetti in his hands.

"Will all the candidates come to the stage?" the speaker in the room said.

" HORO HORO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET TROUGH WITH YOU!" Anna screamed and kicked the bathroom door. With then Horo Horo rushing out the bathroom only to find Anna's handprint on the side of his cheek.

"Hai, Hai… Gomen Anna-dono!" Horo Horo whimpered.

Anna turned around and started walking out the dressing room with the band following her.

* * *

" We will announce the winners." The announcer said. "In third place…." He opens the envelope. "MICHELLE GODFREY! With the song of Best Of Us!"

Michelle walked up, bowed, and took her trophy. Suddenly Michelle trips over her own feet.

"Heheheheheh" Michelle chuckled and went off the stage. "Stupid feet I will murder you" Michelle glared at her own feet.

Anna heard this and giggled lightly.

" Next up we have…" The announcer took a look at the piece of paper. "DEATHS! With the song of Kill me Kiss me!"

Akira looked at Anna and took the trophy.

" And finally……………PLAYA 6! With the winning song of Don't Tell Me"

Anna and Yoh walked up and took the trophy and held it up in the air. Anna soon let go and went up to Akira.

"So….I prove my point Akira"

" You better watch your mouth…..you haven't won just yet" Akira looked at Anna with hateful eyes.

Anna just smiled and walked away. Knowing this battle might have ended but it's only the beginning of a terrible war.

'_Why is he back?' _Anna thought. A tear slid down Anna's face.

Lyserg saw Anna going to the dressing room with a tear down her cheek. Lyserg had gotten worried and followed Anna. He found Anna in the dressing room sitting on the couch staring off into space. He had known something was wrong and decided to comfort Anna.

"Hey Anna. What's wrong?" Lyserg asked. Anna wiped her tear away and scooted over so Lyserg would have room to sit down.

"Nothing….just thinking" Anna said with a fake smile on. Lyserg frowned.

"Don't lie …your thinking of Akira aren't you?…you still have feelings for him…don't you?" Lyserg looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"No…….I was thinking…..that why can't I love anymore? I mean….I have to admit that….that….I'm afraid to love…." Anna saw how Lyserg reacted and offered him a hug.

"You're wrong Anna you can love you just don't realize it yet…." Lyserg blushed but returned the hug.

**BOOM**! The door slammed open in the dressing room.

"HEY! There you guys are!" Pirika smiled.

" Had…..to…..m-much…..coke….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Horo Horo holding his pants. Anna got annoyed and had a vein pooping out of her head. She then tripped Horo Horo causing him to tumble right into the bathroom.

" Well let's start packing and go home." Anna stood up.

"Yea…….sure" Yoh saw the position Lyserg and Anna were in. Yoh was not jealous, nor angry, just heartbroken.

* * *

Every one was happy and proud. They were talking, laughing and Anna beating the freaking shit out of Horo Horo. Only person who wasn't doing any of these things. Asakura Yoh. 

_'Something is missing…'_Anna turned around. Only to find carefree, outgoing loud, Asakura Yoh being cold, distant, and quiet. _'Yoh…' _Anna face saddened a bit. _'Looking at Yoh, that looks like this, makes me wanna cry……but what I don't get is why? Why does he effect me? When he is sad…I am……when he is happy………I hate to say this but……I'm happy……I don't know what's going on'_ Anna thought. _'Wait……what did Pirika and Tamao say again?' _Anna looked up at the navy blue sky.

* * *

/**Flashback** /

"So Anna….who do you think is cute? Lyserg or Yoh?" Pirika winked at Anna.

" Well….um…….I think…." Anna flushed at the question.

"Duh! SHE THINKS YOH OF COURSE!" Tamao shouted.

"Heh………….you've GOT to be joking………..LYSERG…IS THE CUTEST!" Pirika argued.

"Um…..guys…..uh…..don't you think it's my choice? Since it was directed to me." Anna sweatdropped.

"LYSERG!"

"YOH!"

_'I give up………'_ Anna sighed.

**15 minutes later**

"YOH!"

"LYSERG!"

"YOH!"

_'ok that's it I have had……………' Anna with a vein popping out of her head._

"ENOUGH!" Anna yelled in a death-hearing scream.

Tamao and Pirika stopped instantly, cringing at her voice.

"Why did you ask me that Pirika?" Anna curious to find out why she asked this question in the first place.

"Well it's noticeable they have the hots for ya!…. I mean come on! Yoh stares at you with passion in his eyes and Lyserg writes Anna all over his binder, only reason you don't see it cause he puts the book cover so you can't see it….." Pirika stated matter of factly.

**/End Flashback/**

* * *

Anna knew Yoh wasn't jealous, but hurt. So she turned around to walk with Yoh. Yoh looked up with a tear stained face. He was crying, crying that Anna loved Lyserg. Unable to notice Anna next to him, staring at him.

"Yoh…………" A hand slipped into his hand and a head on his shoulder. Anna. He turned to his shoulder. Once he finally notices what was happening, he blushed.

"A-A-A-Anna…………." Yoh stuttered unable to react.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything.."

"Well for starters……………you saw Lyserg and I and we don't have anything going on…. and for Akira…. I don't give shit 'bout him……so please don't be mad at me……" Anna looked up with sorrow in her eyes.

"Thanks Anna……….." Yoh hugged Anna. Yoh notice what he just did and pulled away, blushing 10 shades of red.

" Hahahahahah…………No on we're almost home!" Anna smiled. Anna stilled had Yoh's hand linked to hers, Anna pulled Yoh to catch up with the group.

* * *

"Anna let's go to your room and talk more.." Tamao smiled.

"Uh…………………ok?"

Tamao started walking upstairs to Ann's room. Pirika followed and secretly winked at Manta.

"Ok…THANK YOU GIRLS!" Manta grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's call Ren and tell him about Anna's birthday this weekend" Horo Horo glared at Yoh.

"NO! He likes my sister!" Horo Horo crossed his arms across his chest. Then a smirked appeared. "Well then if we invite Ren let's invite Hao…"

"NO! NO! NO!" Lyserg and Yoh said together.

"Why not? Ren's coming." Horo Horo's smirk grew wider.

"So? He doesn't like Anna" Yoh stated matter-of-factly.

"I have to agree with Yoh.." Lyserg said with a nod.

While Horo Horo, Yoh and Lyserg arguing over who is going to come. About 15 minutes later a knock at the door. Manta had called everyone while the three boys where arguing.

"Hey guys" Pirika and Tamao said in a unison.

"Where's my Anna?" Hao grinned his usual grin.

"She's upstairs changing." Tamao cringed at the word my.

Hao had not said anything knowing that Anna would have his head if he barged in there without knocking first. For he had done that before Anna made him do 500 push-ups and 600 sit-ups. So he just sat himself at the couch.

"So what's 'bout this party for my Anna?" Hao still sitting on the couch.

"She is not yours!" Yoh and Lyserg defended.

"Don't start now guys….." Manta waved his arms. "Now 'bout Anna's surprise party…So the girls are taking Anna out to the mall and while we stay back and go to the beach to decorate." Manta finished.

"Ok!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well let's call MY Anna down here." Hao ran up the stairs skipping at few steps with Yoh and Lyserg desperately trying to run up the stairs.

"ANNA, SWEETHEART, YOUR PRINCE IS HERE!" Hao reached for the doorknob until it turned and opened and reviling Anna.

Anna had a vein on her fist and punched Hao in the face and kicked him down the stairs, causing Hao to bump into Yoh and Lyserg. Soon they were on the floor with swirls in their eyes

' _Mental note. NEVER EVER call Anna sweetheart.'_ Hao thought.

"Hey guys don't that hurt?" Horo Horo questioned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!" Ren screamed at his idiotic question.

"Ohh……….Mister-I-Know-It-All." Ryu jumped in only now lying on the floor because Ren elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well…come on guys now let's go join the gang" Yoh stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I agree, How 'bout you Hao?" Lyserg stood up. "Hao?"

Hao was already sitting next to Anna trying to get her attention. Yoh and Lyserg dashed towards Anna.

* * *

**yayz! i finished it! im sorry it took so ever long to update! hope you like this chapter!**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**YamiandAnzu4ever**- Of course Playa 6 are the best! LOL...i dont know...would you like it to be Yoh and Anna or Lyserg? MUWAHHAHAHA!

**Shaman of the fire**- thankies so much! hope you like this chapter !

**candee**- thankies! i say kawaii also so i dont mind!

**oh! shout out to my buddie Asakihe! do put yourself down i luv your fics! and if you luv them and you luv to write then! your doing great!**


	5. The Mall, The Surprise, and The Games

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING! which sucks like shit...**

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: YAY! Playa 6 had won! Showed Akira up! The guys planning something for Anna's 18-birthday party! With Jun, Pirika, Tamao taking Anna to the mall should be a blast!**

**Summary: Is there romance in the air with Yoh and Anna? Anna starts having these feelings for Yoh, she haven't had in a long time. Love. Will Yoh make her love again?**

**Chapter Five: The Mall, The Surprise, And The Games**

* * *

Anna tapped her foot. 

"PIRIKA!" Anna shouted.

"COMING!"

Finally, Pirika found the outfit she wanted to wear. Pirika wore khaki's pants with a white beater, with white flip-flops. She let out a smile to Anna, Tamao and Jun, who were obviously waiting for her.

Jun invited herself to go to the mall with the girls making sure Anna gets a hot swim suit for her surprise party. Jun being a fashion designer knows what hot and what's not. Looking at Jun's outfit you can tell that she has a sense of style. Jun has on a white skirt with a baby blue top with the words Baby airbrush on it, with blue flip-flops. Her arms were covered in bracelets. With tons of make up on, and to touch it off she put a beautiful clip in her hair.

Tamao not caring what she looks like wore a pink sweatshirt over a white beater and a pair of hip huggers jeans with a white sneakers. Jun doesn't approve for the outfit, but Anna and Pirika thinks she looks awesome, making Tamao feel much better.

Anna, being Anna didn't wear many colors…ok she only wore red and black. She had on black capri pants, a sleeveless shirt with bitch on it. On her arms she wore black fishnet gloves that she up to her elbows and a black choker with a red rose on it. And yes, she wore black sneakers, letting everyone see her tattoo on her ankle, a black rose.

"Well now don't we look great!" Jun jumped up exciting.

"Yes we do Jun." Tamao said calmly. "Lets go now!"

Anna, Jun, Pirika, and Tamao hopped in Anna's car and drove off.

* * *

The girls got a few whistles from the guys in the mall. Making the girls around them, glare at them. Anna getting ticked off glared at the boys and girls, scaring them off. 

Pirika chuckled. "You're such a charmer Anna."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. Anna stopped at a jewelry shop, hoping that her necklace that she had been wanting was still there. To her disappointment, the necklace was gone. Anna took another look at the shop and went back to the girls that were in a store.

* * *

"YOH NOT THERE!" Manta yelled. 

"Gomen Manta." Yoh sweatdropped.

Yoh couldn't find were to put the umbrella. Yoh, being, you know, Yoh put the umbrella 2 feet away from the ocean. And to everyone's amazement Ren decided to help. Why? No one knows why, but Horo Horo is going to find out.

Ren was setting up the food and drinks. Lyserg with the presents and cakes. Horo Horo helping Yoh set up the chairs and everything else. Horo Horo went over to Lyserg and took out an empty bottle and places it on the table and winked at Lyserg. Lyserg took a moment to get what he was saying and a grin appeared on his lips. Lyserg nodded. Horo Horo went back to helping Yoh with the umbrellas.

Yoh tried to pick up and umbrella but it was much heavier than the other ones. "HORO HORO! THIS UMBRELLA IS HEAVY!"

Horo Horo turned around and trying to help Yoh pick the heavy umbrella up, but Yoh was right it was heavy.

"Boo…………" Hao said on top of the umbrella.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Horo Horo and Yoh screamed and dropped the umbrella causing Hao to fall with aOof. Hao got up with fire burning in his eyes. One thing that Hao cares most about is…his hair.

"AGRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hao raged and ran after Yoh and Horo Horo.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU JUST SCARED US!" Yoh cried waterfalls tears.

"You made my hair messy."

"Dude its only your hair" Horo Horo said under Yoh.

"WHAT!"

_'Horo Horo you're such a baka. You should have never said that' _Yoh mentally slapped himself.

Hao grabbed Horo Horo and threw him in the ocean. Slapping his hands together he left to tease Manta. Yoh sweat dropped at the sight of Horo Horo, he was coming out the water mumbling stupid Hao.

"I HEARD THAT BORO BORO!"

This time Horo Horo pounced on Hao.

_'How are we going to finished in time when Anna comes back?'_ Yoh sweatdropped.

* * *

Anna sighed in relief. 

"FINALLY!" Anna hopped into the car. They had been shopping for 2 hours and 30 minutes and this killed Anna.

"Anna?" Jun giggled.

"Hm?" Anna turned to Jun.

"Lets go tomorrow!"

"FUCK NO!" Anna started the car and drove off. "Where do you want me to go now?"

"The Beach!" Jun, Pirika, and Tamao replied.

"Ok….Why?"

"To test out our gorgeous swim suits, Anna" Pirika said grinning.

"Yes I agree, please Miss Anna?" Tamao said.

"YEAH ANNA!" Jun pouted.

"Fine." Anna said, giving in.

Jun took out her call phone and rang the boys and wanted to know if they wanted to meet them there.

"Oh ok bye bye then." Jun hung up and winked at Pirika and Tamao.

15 minutes later, Anna finally parked the car and grabbed her bag with the swimsuit. So did the 3 girls.

"Come on Anna!" Pirika dragged Anna to the dressing room.

"Ok ok ok."

Anna, Jun, Pirika, and Tamao finally got changed and went to "find" a spot for them to set down there things. Finally Anna stopped dead in her tracks noticing that why was umbrellas set up and drinks presents.

"SURPR----" The guys jaw dropped to the floor.

Jun giggled. "Must be our swimsuits."

Jun wearing a bikini that was blue and yellow. Pirika wearing a tankini that was pink and Tamao wearing a Speedo blue one piece. Anna wore a black tube top that stopped just above her belly button with a picture of a red dragon on it and her bottom was black with strings coming out from the waist.

Manta came back to earth. Went up to Anna and wished her a happy 18 birthday and gave her present he bought her. Anna sat down under an umbrella with that everyone followed with their presents in their hands. Anna opened Manta's present he got her a laptop. Anna gasped.

"Thank you!" Anna hugged Manta.

"MY TURN!" Jun ran over people to give Anna her present.

Anna opened it was a pair of diamond earrings. Next was Ren, he got her a diamond ring. Then Tamao came up. Anna opened it and it came out a shirt that says, "You can be a bitch but I can be a bigger one" and a denim skirt. Anna giggled and thanked Tamao. Pirika got Anna a frame with a picture of the whole group. Horo Horo, a watch. Hao bought her a diamond bracelet. Lyserg with and anklet that matched the necklace that she been wanting in the jewelry store. Lastly, Yoh gave Anna a velvet box. Anna looked at Yoh and opened it. Anna gasped. The necklace she wanted. A diamond necklace with a rose as the charm. Anna felt tears swell up in her eyes but held back, giving everybody a hug.

_'Yoh…thank you……you made me so happy…I wanted this necklace cause well a Rose is like me. And that was my mother's name you don know how much this meant to me.' _Anna looked at Yoh. _'Yoh you make me feel this way…the way I felt when I was with Akira…I-I-it's love isn't it?' _Anna fell out of her trance and looked at Yoh in the water with guys splashing each other, a small smile appeared on her face. Asakura Yoh. Now has her heart. Kyouyama Anna's heart.

Horo Horo got out the water and grabbed the empty bottle on the table. "GET IN A CIRCLE WE ARE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"What?" Anna was shocked.

"I'm not playing." Ren said.

"Yes you are." Jun and Pirika dragged Ren into the circle.

"Good. Everyone here?" Horo Horo sat down besides Yoh.

"Yep." They all replied.

"GET THE GAME ON!" Hao screamed sitting next to Anna and out his arm around Anna's shoulder. Anna raised her eyebrow at Hao. Lyserg and Yoh looking and sent draggers at Hao.

"Horo Horo you go first since you came up with the game." Anna said.

"OK!" Horo Horo placed the bottle down and spun in. Finally that bottle stopped. Everyone gasped.

"AHH!" Horo Horo screamed. "NOT……."

* * *

**hehehehe! CLIFFHANGER!...i think...(heheh) IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ON CHAPTER 4! i guess i forgot i had 3 reviews...(sweatdrop) but i have 5 this time! and im so happy! THANK YOU! SO MUCH! oh and im sorry if this chapter is so short!**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**pendulumxswing**- im sorry! i totally forgot! but i hope you like this chapter! and thank you for reviewing!

**azimataiji- **yes yes yes yes! its Yoh but of course! im a Yona fan. its going to be Yoh in the end. heheh

**YamiandAnzu4ever**- Yes she is. Yona fan your talkin to! DUH! lol thank you for reviewing

**animelover eternal**- well yes first it was just Yoh and Lyserg but Hao likes Anna also. since he came in the stroy i decided that i should make him like Anna and make the other two get jealous.

**fanfictionrocks**- thank you so much! that makes me feel so much better. LOl so i have heard that i should update more but i hope this is soon enough for you!


	6. Madness

**Discalimer- I don't Own Shaman King. Which still sucks.**

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: Anna's 18 birthday has begun! YAY! So While Anna opens her presents, Yoh got her the best gift that Anna could ever want. After the presents they got into a circle and placed a bottle down and spun it. It's called a game of Spin the Bottle.**

**Summary: Wow who ever knew that Horo Horo had the guts to kiss his sister's crush? And what about Hao? Hao, but of course cheats to get the kiss he wants from that certain person. Anna. Jealousy rages between Yoh, Lyserg and Hao. What's with the cage, Anna?**

**Chapter Six: Madness

* * *

**

"AHH!" Horo Horo almost jumping out of his swim trunks. Hao whom was sitting next to Horo Horo grabbed him of that he wouldn't run off.

Yet, the person whom Horo Horo had to kiss was practically trying to run free from his sister's grasp. Yes, Tao Ren. The Ainu must kiss the Chinese boy.

By this time Horo Horo was crying waterfalls tears, "DON'T MAKE MEEE!"

"Yes, sister don't make him!" Ren said with his eyes full of terror.

"Now, now Ren this is a game you must." Jun replied in a soft tone trying not to laugh to her hearts content.

Anna on the other hand got frustrated with these to boys, stood up and grabbed the Ainu and the Chinese. "Now kiss so we can get on with the game." Anna said calmly.

"Do I have to!" Horo Horo whimpered.

Anna turned to Horo Horo. Bad Move. **SLAP! **"Don't question me."

"Hai." Horo Horo cried with a red hand print on his left cheek.

"Now…KISS!" Anna demanded.

Ren and Horo Horo winced at the voice of the ice queen. Anna sat down watching the boys carefully making sure that they will not move. Anna got to her and sat down. Anna raised her eyes brows as in do-it-now-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you. Horo Horo gulped getting the message. Horo Horo closed his eyes and leaned in. As, for Ren, he closed his eyes shut hoping this moment will soon be over quickly. Horo Horo finally closing the space between them. Ren and Horo Horo snapped their eyes opened and drawled back.

Ren ran around. "SOAP. HELP. SOAP…or milk." Horo Horo was being held by Tamao, crying his heart out. Pirika stood up to help Ren and to calm him down. The group on the other hand was laughing their heads off. Yoh and Hao was laughing so hard that they were crying. After Horo Horo and Ren calmed down and Ren got soap. Everyone started to calm down trying their best not to laugh their heads off.

"Ren. Go." Hao stated bluntly.

"Shut up. I don't take any orders from anyone." Ren glared at Hao.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hao said, anger rising inside him.

"YOU BAKA DESU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Ren fumed, temper rising as well.

**SLAP!** Anna glared at the two baka's. Getting the clue, Ren and Hao sat down having a staring contest with each other.

"Go." Anna said, obviously getting annoyed.

Ren and Hao immediately stopped.

"Ren please spin the bottle before Anna-san gets mad and slaps the living crap out of you guys" Tamao said, trying to get Hao and Ren to stop fighting

"Humph"

"Fine"

Ren finally calmed down, a _little_ bit, spun the bottle. Waiting for the bottle to stop, Ren watched it intensely hoping it would land on a certain blue haired Ainu. Pirika. Not Horo Horo. Sweating, finally the bottled stopped landing on. Pirika.

_'FUCK NO!…but after all Pirika does have a crush on that…that…that…SOMETHING!' _Horo Horo screaming in his mind.

_'Oh My Goodness. It actually landed on me. My god I hope I don't mess up. Better yet I hope that Onii-san doesn't mess this up for me.'_ Pirika thought smiling inside and out.

"YES!" Ren jumped up, noticing what he just did, sat back down, blushing at a rapid pace.

"Hmmm…My little brother has a crush on someone." Jun giggled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hao almost choking.

"COME ON! KISS!" Yoh grinned his usual grin.

"OH HELL NO!" Horo Horo shouted.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Pirika and Ren said together. They took a glance at each other and blushed.

Anna, Manta, Lyserg sitting quietly looking completely bored. Manta has not gotten a kiss. Lyserg to busy staring at Anna and Anna, herself getting annoyed. Then Anna's bored expression was replaced with a smirk. Anna pulled out a cage right out of her pocket. With that everyone stopped trying to break Ren and Horo Horo up, stared at Anna with horror in their eyes. Well the guys did. The girls all thought _'How the fuck did she pull that out of her pocket?'_

"Ahem." Anna cleared her throat. "Now who ever decides not to kiss the person they are suppose to kiss in throwing them in the cage. AND who ever denies that a certain person cannot kiss another person, will also be locked up" Anna glared towards Ren and Horo Horo.

Horo Horo muttered something and sat back down. Ren looked at Pirika and leaned in, closing the space between them. Soon after they parted smiling to each other with red faces. Horo Horo glared at Ren, but happy knowing that his sister is happy.

Pirika's turn was up. Pirika grab the bottle and spun it. Manta. Pirika chuckled at the sight of the little man's face. Pirika walked over to Manta and gave him a peck on the lips. Manta completely out of his shock spun the bottle, watching to whom it will land on next. Finally the bottled landed on Lyserg.

"W-WHAT!" Manta cried in utter shock.

Lyserg on the other hand, hid behind the cooler.

"Ahem" Anna looked at Manta, her eyes landing on the cage. Manta followed her with his eyes, and gulped. He didn't want to go to the cage but he didn't want to kiss Lyserg neither.

"KISS KISS KISS." The crowd chanted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Manta ran towards, eager to get this over with, with his lips puckered up.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Manta opened his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw whom he just kissed. Not Lyserg, but far much worse. Anna. Manta staggered back, looking at Anna with full of fear.

Anna, not so happy about this, ok, ok, let me rephrase that,**_ COMPETELY FURIOUS_**, with the short boy. Not a good sign. Anna stood up, looking nothing like an angel, picked up Manta and threw him into the cage. Manta on the other hand knew that was only part one of his punishment. Anna sent cold draggers at Manta. Manta shiver at the sight of her clod stared and started to cry.

Hao, Lyserg, and believe it or not Yoh were secretly wishing that, that was him. Yes, they felt jealous towards the little guy who **_accidentally_** kissed Anna.

Everyone stared at Anna, then at Manta giving the look of sympathy, all knowing that Anna will for sure make him pay. Lyserg decided to break the silence by spinning the bottle and gasp. Everyone took their eyes off of Manta then stared at Lyserg with widen eyes. Yet again, Anna.

_'WHY NOT ME!' _Yoh and Hao shouted in their minds.

_'No way.'_ Lyserg flushed.

"Hn." Anna knew that she couldn't do anything, it was a game, and she didn't want to be in the cage with Manta.

Hao tried to keep himself for plunging himself at Lyserg and for Yoh trying not to look at this horrid scene. Lyserg mustered all the courage inside him to lean and plant a kiss on Anna. Closing his eyes, their lips met.

_'This isn't right, no spark, nothing, just a kiss, not like the one Yoh would probably give me…nani!… Where did that come from…Yoh,'_ Anna thought.

Finally parting, Lyserg looked sadden. He knew that, that was no magic. Just a kiss. They weren't meant to be. Lyserg smiled. It was okay. He can move on. Anna will find someone who will love her much more then he did.

Anna took the bottle in her hands and placed it down and spun it. Hao smirked inwardly. He glued a big enough piece of metal at the bottom of the bottle and had a magnet in his hands. He placed the magnet at the tip of his pants so that the bottle will turn until the bottle stopped right at him. Well, it worked. Hao chuckled.

"Looks like I'm going to get to kiss Anna."

Yoh saw the metal at the bottom of the bottle and the magnet while Hao was outing it at the tip of his pants. Yoh knew that Hao wanted to kiss Anna, but he couldn't, he wanted Anna to himself, and only him.

Anna leaned in and as did Hao. Everyone raised their eyebrow, wanting to know what will happen. Getting closer. Suddenly a hand clamped over Anna's mouth. Hao looked up, wanting to know who would ruin this perfect moment for him.

"No one touches my Anna."

* * *

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! The reason is that my relatives came into town so I had to hang with them before they leave…GOMEN! But I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was like, NO! Lets not make him kiss her. I was driving myself insane. MUWAHAHA! But I succeed…MUWAHAHA!**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**azimataiji**- LOL Sank Yuu! I'm Glad you liked it. Well let's hope you did. LOL I'm a huge fan of Yoh and Anna. I wont turn my back on them! NEVER!

**Asakihe**- Always girl! I will always try to update as fast as I can. I have been so busy lately. You know that! LOL. Sank Yuu.

**pendulumxswing**- Sank Yuu. Hope you enjoy this chapter as you liked the other one!

**Rumia**- HAHAHA! Your reviews made me laugh. You reviewed every chapter of mine and that made me so happy. Sank Yuu.

**Inu n Shaman Fan**- LOL I guess all your questions are answered. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Silver fur**- awww….that was one of the funniest reviews I had! SANK YUU!


	7. It's Not Over Just Yet

**DisClaimer-I don't own Shaman King and None of Their Characters!**

**Death or Love?**

**Last Chapter: The gang decides to play a little game of spin the bottle. Manta ****got locked into a cage. Horo Horo and Ren kissed. And just when Anna was about to kiss Hao someone clamped their handover Anna's mouth not letting Anna kiss Hao. Who is this?**

**Summary: Well, well looks who back. Akira. What does he want now? Why is that he charges for Yoh? Anna's furious with Akira and jumps into help Yoh but what happens when Anna's injured badly? Does Anna make it or doe Akira finally wins?

* * *

**

**Recap: Anna took the bottle in her hands and placed it down and spun it. Hao smirked inwardly. He glued a big enough piece of metal at the bottom of the bottle and had a magnet in his hands. He placed the magnet at the tip of his pants so that the bottle will turn until the bottle stopped right at him. Well, it worked. Hao chuckled.**

**"Looks like I'm going to get to kiss Anna."**

**Yoh saw the metal at the bottom of the bottle and the magnet while Hao was outing it at the tip of his pants. Yoh knew that Hao wanted to kiss Anna, but he couldn't, he wanted Anna to himself, and only him.**

**Anna leaned in and as did Hao. Everyone raised their eyebrow, wanting to know what will happen. Getting closer. Suddenly a hand clamped over Anna's mouth. Hao looked up, wanting to know who would ruin this perfect moment for him.**

**"No one touches my Anna."

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: It's Not Over Just Yet.

* * *

**

"Who do you think you are?" Hao said coldly.

He smirked. "Akira."

Anna's eyes widened with utter shock, with a quick movement Anna turned around swinging her leg, knocking into Akira's. Akira fell down flat on his face.

Anna took this quick chance to get the gang to safety. "RUN!" Anna put her foot on Akira's back to keep him for getting back up.

"Anna.." Yoh didn't budge.

"RUN!" Anna looked dead serious. "I SAID RUN!" With that the gang took off running, looking back to Anna with worried looks. All except Yoh.

"KUSO YOH! GO! I SAID GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Anna on the verge of tears. Yoh stood there looking at Anna. Nothing came out from his mouth. Anna couldn't take it anymore. Salty, cold, wet tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please. Yoh. Just go."

Yoh looked at Anna, looking down at Akira, who turned his face to the side to look at the 'couple'. Akira smirked. _'I see…Anna onna feels for this Baka.' _Akira grabbed Anna's foot andshoved Anna back onto the sand. Yoh ran towards Anna.

"A-Anna….A-are y-y-you o-o-ok?" Yoh choked out.

Anna eyes snapped open. Anna grabbed Yoh's arm that was under Anna's head and over her waist. Anna gripped Yoh's arm and swung him over with full force. **SLAM! **Yoh landed on his back. _'WHAT! ANNA!'_ Yoh screamed in his mind.

"Don't worry Yoh, I'm not against you. Just had to move you out of the way." Anna panted. "Before Akira sliced you in half with his katana"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Anna his death would probably be less painful if you haven't moved him," Akira smirked. "But now it's going to be slow and painful."

"In your fucking dreams Akira." Anna stood up and grabbed Yoh's arm and ran towards her car.

_'Yoh almost got hurt, cause of me. I can't let Akira hurt him. Yoh is such a ba-' _Anna thoughts were interrupted by the pain on her side. "KUSO!" Anna looked down to see the pain, it turned out to be a huge gash on her side. Crimson red liquid flowing down her waist, down her legs, and then to her bare feet. Anna crouched down in pain. _'Fuck!'_

"ANNA WHAT HAPPENED!" Yoh said from behind Anna.

"Nothing Yoh. Don't worry about it." Anna said painfully.

"No it's something."

"YOH WATCH OUT!" Anna stood up quickly and held Yoh's waist and spun him around, switching places with him.

* * *

**Yoh's Point of View****

* * *

**

I saw Anna crouch down groaning. I went towards Anna and saw blood dripping from this huge gash on her side.

_'IIE! That must be when she swung me when Akira tried to kill me. She got that huge gash. It was all my doing. All mine.'_

"ANNA WHAT HAPPENED!" I asked.

"Nothing Yoh, Don't worry about it." She replied with pain.

"No, It's something." I replied.

"YOH WATCH OUT!" She grabbed me by the waist and spun me around with her in front of me. The suddenly I felt liquid on my face, I looked down at Anna then up. I saw Akira with a smirk on his face, then at Anna, she was trammeling then it hit me, she spun me around to block the attack, but she had to suffer with a huge cut on her back with blood pouring out of it.

"ANNA!" I yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

* * *

**Anna's Point of View

* * *

**

As I spun Yoh around to block Akira's strike. When Akira brought his katana down, I'm glad that it didn't hurt Yoh, but I had to take the pain. I buried my head into his chest, my arms around his waist to endure the pain that the katana brought down on my back.

_'At least Yoh is okay. Ughhhhhh…This gash in my back hurts so much, but what I don't get is why Akira is trying to kill Yoh instead of me.'_

I looked up to se if Yoh was okay, but he was lost in his thought. Suddenly he yelled.

"ANNA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" I cracked a smile. _'This pain is nothing like the pain I have been through. Only if you knew.'_

* * *

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Akira smirk faded into a frown. _'Why is that Anna blocking my attack? Is it possible that Anna just doesn't like this ningen, but she is in love? Hahaha…well it doesn't matter this ningen won't love her for who she truly is.'_

Akira smirk faded into a frown. 

"Baka onna, you know you won't protect him if you keep blocking my attack then making me injure you more and more."

_'That's true.' _Anna thought.

Akira was about to bring down his katana on Anna again, killing her once and for all, but Anna was quicker and held the katana between her palms, before it hit her again.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME YOH RUN!" Anna yelled. Yoh quickly gave a peck on the cheeks, ensuring that she better be okay then ran looking back.

_'I have to run, I have to Anna will get hurt more if I'm there.' _Yoh thought while running. Tears rolling down his cheeks. _'Anna…'_

Anna watched Yoh run, until his was outta sight."Why are you trying to kill Yoh?" Anna asked, trying to distract Akira.

"Dear onna, you haven't notice it yet, but you're in**_ love_** with him," Akira frowned. "But Anna dear you know he would never love you if he knew who you **_really_** are."

"You shouldn't let your guard down Akira" Anna snatched the katana right out of his hands. She now had the advantage over him. She kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell holding his now throbbing crotch. She put a foot on his stomach and put the point of the katana at his throat. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Anna onna, don't you remember what happen to your **_real _**family? You should remember before it could happen again, but with your friends." Akira, obviously trying to stall. Anna eyes were full of pain and sorrow. _'Don't remind me.'_ Anna shoved the point of the katana in his throat Akira smirked.

"It's not over just yet." That was the last thing he said before smoked surrounded him and Anna. When the smoked cleared Anna looked down. Gone. He was gone.

_'Kuso…I should have killed him right there.' _Anna thought with a frown. She slowly limped to her car and got in driving back to her house.

* * *

**At The House

* * *

**

"Who was that guy?"

"Why did he attack Anna?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Shouldn't we go check on her now?"

"What happens if he kidnapped her?"

Questions were heard throughout the room. "SHUT UP!" Yoh yelled. Everyone glanced his way with a surprise look. Yoh never yelled like he just did. No one ever thought he _could _yell like that.

"Anna. Will. Come. Back." Yoh said trying to calm himself down.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

It started to rain and thunder. Everyone really got worried that Anna wasn't back yet. Suddenly the door slammed open. There was Anna drenched, shriving non-stop, and mostly covered in her own blood.

As Anna took a step into the room, she blacked out cold on the floor. Everyone rushed to Anna.

"We should go bandage her wounds." Manta suggested.

"Hai. Manta is right. Pirika, Jun and I will bandage her up." Tamao offered.

"Okay, that's fine." Yoh jumped in.

"You guys just need to carry Anna up to her room so we can heal her there." Jun said. "Ren carry Anna up to her room so the guys can go to the hot spring in the back and wash up."

Ren nodded and picked up Anna in bridal style. The guys didn't say anything but went to the backyard and went into the hot spring. All worrying about Anna's health.

* * *

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry that it's so frigging short but heh I least I did it! I'm sorry that you guys waited so long! And I want to thank you to whoever put my fic. On their fav list! SANK YUU!**

**BlackIcyRoses**

**pendulumxswing****- **Sank Yuu! I happen to think that this is my favorite chapter yet, but I'm glad that you liked my last chapter! Oh, ad I'm sorry that you thought it was Yoh. It was really Akira. GOMEN NASAI!

**Asakihe-** LOL, yea I know I did update! Sank Yuu Asakihe-sama! Now I updated mine you update yours A.S.A.P, ne?

**Inu n Shaman Fan****-** Sank Yuu that you reviewed! LOL Gomen it's not exactly Yoh. GOMEN NASAI! It was going to be Yoh though but I wanted an action scene in it.

**YamiandAnzu4ever****- **LOL, Does everybody think it was Yoh? LOL nice guess though!

**azimataiji****-** LOL, I loved your review that made me laugh my head off! LOL, to me I think Yoh should get jealous more often though I guess I'm the type of girl who likes to see jealously once in awhile, ne? Hahaha! HAI! Yoh and Anna till the end! And I agree, Hao **_is _**HOT.

**Apple**- Sank Yuu so much! Please come back and review this chapter!


End file.
